gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Seven
Chapter 9: The Hunt Begins “So this Milliardo is supposed to be a clone created from your DNA?” Asked Amuro. “And he’s been after you ever since you two first met?” Added Charlie. “Yes, he’s my clone, and as to the second, I’m not sure anymore. Back on Earth he actually came to my rescue several times. The last two times I had thought he’d died, but it looks like fate is still with him.” Answered Ransac. “So what do we do? If he did actually save Renki, then I believe we should find him.” Said Charlie. Ransac chuckled. “Finding Milliardo is like looking for a needle in a hay stack. He’s been able to avoid detection for over 89 years now.” “Attention Gundam Pilots, please report to the bridge immediately.” The order came from Daryl over the intercom. “Bet they’ve found him.” Said Jim. “I’ll take that bet. The usual of course?” Said Ransac. “Yup.” “Guess we better go find out then, follow me guys.” The group was lead through several halls and two elevators before they reached the bridge. The bridge was a dimly lit medium sized room that buzzed with activity. Several stations were scattered around, each filled with people monitoring or controlling different aspects of the ship. In the middle of the room, sitting in a lowered pit, were Daryl and Donovan managing the command station. Once again the two were arguing over how something should be managed. “What’s up?” Asked Ransac, intentionally interrupting the two as he spoke. Daryl cleared his throat before answering. “We’ve received coordinates from an anonymous source. We believe it may be from Milliardo.” He explained. “Really? Where do they point to?” “The Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter.” Answered Donovan. “Not far from where we are now.” Observed Ash. “So we’re heading there then?” Asked Charlie. “We haven’t decided yet. We’ve had dealings with Milliardo go sour fast, I’d prefer we don’t get caught up in another mess.” Said Daryl. “But he saved Renki.” Said Charlie. “That is only an assumption.” Said Donovan. “Let’s not forget that it was Milliardo who saved our skins back on Earth, without him most of us would probably be dead. I say we go, I want to hear what he has to say.” Said Ransac. Daryl sighed. “Very well. All hands prepare for immediate travel to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. We will be utilizing the Trans Am Capability of all capable units. All pilots please begin docking GN-Drives with The Traveller.” Immediately the bridge broke into a flurry of motion as personnel began adjusting their calculations for the journey. “Well what are you waiting for? That includes the True Guardian!” He barked to Ransac. “We should tell the Eternal to come with us, we may need their help.” Said Donovan as the group left the room. “Is any of your machines capable of Trans Am?” Asked Ransac as they dashed through the halls. “Mine is.” Answered Ash. “Good, we’ll need to hook it up as well. We’re going to need a lot of power if we’re to do this quick.” “What about us?” Asked Charlie. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.” Was Ransac’s reply. The group arrived at the hanger to see it in a whirlwind of action. Engineers were scrambling all over trying to dock GN-Drives with the ship in time. Ransac saw Jim had loaded the True Guardian onto the Catapult Deck. A large condenser was attached on it’s back. From the condenser extended a large cable connected with the GN-Furnace. “Hurry up! We’re almost finished!” Shouted Jim. Ransac nodded and leapt over the railing, soaring into the cockpit of the True Guardian. “All GN-Drives connected, initiate phase two.” Said Syrene. Ransac nodded. After sealing the cockpit, he took the True Guardian to the very edge of the catapult deck, extending out in front of The Traveller. He quickly made sure the particle supply was secured before giving a thumbs up. “All mobile suits begin Trans Am. GN-Furnace will transfer all available particles to True Guardian.” The hanger soon seemed to glow with a bright red light. One by one mobile suits initiated Trans Am. Ransac soon followed. The True Guardian radiated a brilliant crimson from the sheer amount of power being supplied. “Deploying Wing Bits.” He announced. The wing binders opened up to let the wing bits detach and soar ahead of them. “The Eternal will be following close behind us, make sure the quantum field remains open long enough for them to travel through.” Explained Daryl over the com. “Roger that, opening Quantum Teleport Field now.” The Wing Bits soared and arranged themselves in a circle formation. They flashed a bright green and in the space between them erupted a massive green GN-Particle field. With a jerk Ransac was thrown back in his seat as The Traveller diverted it’s particle supply entirely to the forward thrust. The ship rushed forward at incredible speed, The Eternal barely managing to keep up. In his head Ransac counted down the seconds. “3, 2, 1.” The Traveller slammed into the field. Instead of simply coming out the other end, the ship simply vanished into thin air, the only sign of disturbance being a slight surge of GN-Particles rushing outward. The Eternal entered close behind. Chapter 10: The Asteroid Belt A large green light flashed. The Traveller and The Eternal both quantized into the asteroid belt, leaving a small stream of GN-Particles shrinking behind them. “Man that’s a weird feeling!” Said Ransac as the wing bits docked with the Gundam. Once that was done he returned to the hanger, detaching the particle tank as he walked. He chuckled as he saw the engineers were already back to work. Then he noticed at what they were working on. They were prepping the mobile suits for deployment. “Daryl said we’re all to launch.” Explained Charlie over the com as he sealed the cockpit to his machine. “What about Renki?” Asked Ransac. “She’s in the shuttle. She’s almost recovered, now she just needs a mobile suit.” “Good luck with that, her suit was mangled pretty badly.” “Actually we’ve almost got it fixed up, we just need a few minutes then it can sortie.” Interjected Jim. “Jim! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on com channels?!” Demanded Ransac. “Don’t do it on yours?” “Exactly. Now prep the catapult deck for me.” Ransac loaded the True Guardian onto the catapult deck, waiting for the signal to launch. A few seconds later he got it. Once again he launched from the ship. Behind him Charlie, Ash, Amuro, and Heero followed close behind. “All Alteron mobile suits will be deployed for this mission. The objective is to locate Milliardo Consulo. All units should be warned he is extremely dangerous and should not engage if possible. Phoenix Squad will remain behind on defensive standby until further orders.” “We’re joining to.” Announced Kira. The group turned around to see the pilots from The Eternal had deployed as well. “A joint mission then? Alright. I’ll take Ash, Elizabeth, Kira, and Heero. The rest of you team up and search that way.” Said Ransac. “Roger that, moving out.” Said Charlie as he took his group. “In we go.” Without another word they entered the asteroid belt. A few minutes later they were still searching. “You’re sure he’s the one who gave us the coordinates?” Asked Kira. “Ya, this would match his style. He wants us to be on our guard.” Replied Ransac. As he spoke he landed on top of a stray asteroid, synchronizing himself so as not to fall off. In the distance he saw a group of Alteron mobile suits scanning their area. “Maybe we’re here earlier than he expected.” Offered Elizabeth. “Maybe.” Ransac folded his arms in concentration. By now something should have happened. He had begun to close his eyes when an explosion rocked the area. Immediately the group dove into action, taking shelter behind asteroids before engaging. “It’s an ambush!” Said Ash as he deployed his remote weapons. Ransac leapt out from behind his cover and unleashed a full barrage of beam fire. For a few seconds his entire field of vision was a pink blur. Once the glow had faded, he begin to inspect what remained of the enemy. He growled in his throat as he recognized the head of an Aegis. “Ascent. We need to get back to The Traveller! Now!” “We got company.” Announced Ash. “Heero, Elizabeth! Cover fire! Ash and Kira with me! We’ll attack from behind.” Heero began laying down a steady stream of beam fire from his buster rifles and from Zero’s chest vulcans. Elizabeth transformed her machine into a mobile armor and began her own barrage. While that was happening, Ransac, Ash, and Kira began racing behind the enemy by leaping off of the asteroids. Within seconds they had them in sight. Three Aegis and a scout Zephyr had engaged them from afar. The enemy was able to withstand Elizabeth’s beam fire but was forced to constantly evade Heero’s or risk being torn apart. This meant they were distracted from anything else. Without a word Ash leapt out and sliced the Zephyr in half with his trident. Ransac dove and brought his two GN-Swords down, slicing off the arms and legs of his opponent and finishing with a simple kick to the chest. Kira performed a similar attack, only leaving the GN-Drive of the Aegis intact. The four almost managed to escape but was suddenly shot down by a barrage of beam fire coming from multiple directions. Ransac looked up to see a black mobile suit approaching them. “This is not how I intended we met up.” Said Milliardo. He seemed furious. “So you didn’t set us up then? Good, I was almost thinking we were going back to the good ol’ days.” Snapped Ransac. “As much as I would enjoy wiping the asteroid belt with your mobile suit, you’re ship is under attack and unless we join the main fight it will fall. My comrades are already joining the fray.” Snapped Milliardo as he turned around and soared past them. “That machine looks like yours.” Said Ash as they followed. “Ya, we share more than looks.” Sighed Ransac. The group stopped on the edge of the asteroid belt to see a massive battle taking place. Several Ascent carrier ships had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and were now launching swarms of mobile suits in an attempt to destroy both The Traveller and The Eternal. “This doesn’t look good.” Said Elizabeth. Ransac had to agree, it was a nightmare.